1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a vehicular lamp. Specifically, it relates to downsizing parts of a light source module and a vehicular lamp.
2. Related Art
There are light source modules using light emitting diodes (LED) as a light source, and such a light source module is provided in, for example, a vehicular lamp radiating light directed from a light source as illumination light (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Among light source modules, there are modules that have a shallow recess portion formed in an area other than the peripheral portion of a substrate, and a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed on the recess portion (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
The recess portion formed in the substrate is an area necessary for, for example, the bottom face (the face to have light emitting diodes disposed thereon) to function as a radiating face for the light emitting diodes.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. JP-A-2008-16362    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. JP-A-2006-73842